


Despair: Reboot

by MintMushroom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Background Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Background Shirogane Tsumugi, Background Tsumiki Mikan, Betrayal, Character Death, Despair, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Girls with Guns, Hope vs. Despair, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kamakura Kamakura Yas Queen, Marriage Proposal, Mastermind Enoshima Junko, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Needles, Original Character(s), Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Useless Lesbians, Weapons, more tags to add, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintMushroom/pseuds/MintMushroom
Summary: Junko’s back. Along with some Despairlings you might remember.You didn’t think the Ultimate Analytical Prowess didn’t make a plan b?The Future Foundation are resting easy after watching the last of the despair get crushed. Some even have had children and got married. But Makoto and Hajime’s ahoge’s are telling them something is coming, and it’s worse than what they’ve seen before





	1. Chapter 1

Keys shuffled. Chains rattled against hard wooden floor.

“How’s the trainee doing?” A blonde haired woman peered through the glass.

“She’s well, Junko.” Another woman replied, not looking up from a computer. “Mikan managed to inject her with some of the formula, but I’ve not seen any after effects just yet.”

Junko pouted. “Shame. I’m bored of waiting. Maybe increase the dosage?”

The woman on the computer paused. “That’ll be too dangerous.”

“And?” Junko put her hands on her hips. “If she dies, we’ve got other pigs to test.” She pointed through the window, directly at the woman tied down on the floor. “Unless _you_ want to be the next guinea pig, give her a higher fucking dosage. Got that, Mukuro?”

“I see.” Mukuro didn’t react to how Junko had shouted at her. She picked up a mobile from the table and typed in a few numbers.

“Mikan… yes. Come now… it’s time again… good, see you soon.” She put the phone back down. Turning to Junko, she relayed the conversation.

“She’ll be here soon. Mikan was helping finish off the Motherkuma unit.”

Junko wrapped her arms around herself. “Ohh, despair inducing! It almost makes me wish she’ll die on the walk here!”

Mukuro nodded, her eyes blank and half closed like she hadn’t slept for weeks on end. The woman behind the glass stood up.

“Let me out!” She banged against the wall, her bare feet sliding on the cold floor. She had a dress on, but the ends were frayed and one shoulder was ripped off. Her hair, once plated into a bun, hung limply from her head, the dark blue hue it once held now looked black and dull.

“Awww!” Junko peered through the glass, her bosom pressed against the screen. She waved sarcastically. “Sos, we can't let you sweetie. Aren’t you just cute though! You must try to survive this round, for despairs sake!” 

The woman took one look at Junko before collapsing back on the floor. She let out a heartfelt sob, which wracked her bony body.

“Aww, come on Yuuma! Cheer up hon. Here, come and press against my boobs. That makes everyone feel better, right Mukuro?” She didn’t look at Mukuro, who nodded carefully. “Even my sister enjoys it, stupid whore. Come on over.”

Yuuma stared at Junko’s assets, before deciding not to approach the glass. She instead pressed herself into a ball on the floor, moving so that the chains on her arms and legs didn’t tangle up.

“Suit yourself then.” Junko’s voice changed. “I do not care whether you live or die down here. Despair will always find you, no matter what you do to stop it.”

At that moment, another woman stepped into the room. She wore a pink shirt, a blue skirt and a nurses apron over the top. She was carrying a silver platter with three syringes delicately placed on top.

“H… here’s the serum.” She placed the platter on the table, picking up the first syringe. 

“M’kay.” Junko rocked back on her heels. “Muku-baka, open the door.”

Mukuro pressed a button on the computer, and the door clicked open. Mikan scurried in, waving the syringe in her left hand.

“Hold still please.” She grabbed Yuuma’s left arm. Yuuma kicked out, catching the nurse on her kneecap. She tumbled over, the needles scattering across the floor.

“Ooh, What a fighter! I knew the Ultimate Weapon’s Handler wouldn’t let me down!” Junko cheered. Mikan picked herself up daintily, as if her arms couldn’t hold her own weight. She then grasped the nearest syringe, and in one motion had Yuuma’s arm caught and was injecting the pink liquid straight into a vein.

“Aaaah!” Yuuma shrieked, fire shooting down her arm. “Please, stop!”

Then Yuuma’s eyes felt heavy. The last thing she heard was the malicious laugh of Junko Enoshima.


	2. Makoto Naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going pretty well in the Future Foundation: Naegi, Togami, Asahina and Kirigiri are all the head of the training departments, Komaru and Toko are in charge of the Talent Scouting, and Yasuhiro.... is being Yasuhiro.
> 
>  
> 
> **********************************************************************
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long, I can’t type fast. And my hands hurt.

Makoto shuffled in his seat. Togami, sitting nearby on a computer, looked up.  
“Stop bloody shuffling Naegi.” He scowled. “It’s fucking annoying.”  
Makoto stopped shuffling, turning his back to Togami. He peered out of the window, spotting Kirigiri talking to another person.  
“Yes, he’s in here.” Asahina pushed the door open, followed by a stern looking Munakata.  
“Welcome, Munakata-sensei.” Togami nodded to the tall, pale man.   
“I’m here to see the reports. Are they finished?” Munakata asked, his voice thin.  
“Of course.” Togami spun on his chair, smugly glancing at Makoto. “Tell him, Naegi.”  
“Well, this time you aren’t wrong.” He glared back at Togami, before looking back at Munakata. “Kirigiri-sama’s bringing them over now, I think.”  
Munakata nodded, his posture relaxed. “Congratulations on your engagement, Naegi.”  
Makoto shrugged awkwardly, rubbing his head. “Thank you. I thought Kyoko was going to say no, with how long she took to answer.”  
Munakata’s eyes darkened. “Well, at least that’s something good happening. And you,” He turned around to Aoi, his eyes bright again. “Congratulations on your second child.”  
“Oh, konichiwa.” Asahina bowed her head, embarrassed. “I didn’t know you knew.”  
“I had better be off then. I’ll send some of the recruits up to you soon.” With that, he exited the room.  
Aoi shivered. “Poor Munakata-sensei. It would have been his wedding anniversary today.”  
Togami glanced back at her. “Chisa will be missed by all that knew her. But reminiscing isn’t going to…”  
“And those poor students.” Asahina cut him off, to which Togami recoiled in shock. “They fell into despair easily when she died. She was an amazing woman.”  
“Again. Won’t help by reminiscing. Get back to work.” Togami glared at Aoi, who stuck her tongue out at him playfully.  
“Okay you two, stop being so cheesy.” Kirigiri strolled into the room, clutching papers to her chest. A young man carried more behind her.  
“Just put them there, Kuzuryu.” Kyoko motioned to where Makoto’s desk was placed near the glass wall.  
Kuzuryu walked over, shooting a glance around the room. “Any’ve you guys seen Ryota?”  
Makoto faced him. “He’s trying to fix Alter-Ego in the computer room.”  
“Ah.” Kuzuryu sighed. He straightened up, nodding to Kyoko before strolling out the door.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Togami sneered when Kuzuryu had left. “He looks like a hot wire has been shoved up his arse.”  
Kirigiri looked down at Togami. “Isn’t that how you always act, Togami-sama?”  
He scowled, glancing at Makoto. “Naegi, tell you fiancée to stop belittling me. It’s disrespectful to such a well-known…”  
“Hush, please.” Kyoko and Aoi said at the same time. They both giggled for a moment, before Kyoko walked over to the door.  
“Remember, Midori and Ezume are coming around at six thirty.” She paused at the door.  
“Love you.” Makoto said, his voice shaky.  
Kyoko smiled. “I know.” She said, before blowing him a kiss and walking away.  
Togami coughed. “Alright, Naegi. Get back to work.”  
Makoto smiled to himself. Even though Togami seemed cold on the outside, he was becoming gentler after the birth of his first child, and was looking forward to his second child’s arrival. Asahina became more grounded, but still had her love of donuts, which Togami gave her whenever she felt like it.  
“Ahem.” Togami coughed. “Work, Naegi. Now.”


End file.
